A Wizard in the Willows
by DJA66
Summary: A few years after the events described in "The Wind In The Willows" a character from the ancient past arrives unexpectedly. He claims to have come to help the animals but needs a lot of help himself. Why is there a warrant out for his arrest? What is so important about the old chest he is looking for?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Badger Finds An Intruder

It was a chilly evening in early autumn with few fallen leaves yet on the ground; up above anonymous birds exchanged raucous insults before turning in. A large and solitary badger, deaf to their name calling, tramped along a familiar path through the dense wood back to his sett. Deep in the darkest part of the wood he went underground, closed the heavy door and put his walking stick back in the stand by the door. The Badger – for it was that remarkable animal – could see little but the flickering light of a fire visible through an open doorway someway down the passage, however he stiffened and silently drew a heavy cudgel from the stand. Stealthily he advanced towards that open door.

"Hello Badger, I can only apologise for the intrusion." The voice was quiet and calm and the speaker sounded weary. "I am quite alone."

"Who the devil may you be, and what the devil are you doing uninvited in my study?"

"Calm down Badger, I am a friend. That is, I was a friend of your father. I am here to see you and I let myself in so that others would not see me."

Calm indeed, but gripping his cudgel tightly, Badger advanced into the room. There was a modest coal fire burning in an impressively large grate. Either side of the wide hearth were two ancient wing-sided armchairs; the further one was empty, the stranger was in the nearer, though only his legs were visible. Badger was taken aback by the other's nonchalance: "Did they never tell you not to sit with your back to the door?"

"Well said the Badger, but in your home I feel safer than I have done for some time. I have been pursued by enemies, but they will not come here, in the Wild Wood."

Intrigued, the badger stepped round behind the chair to examine the intruder face to face. A man - no animal – was seated well back in the chair. Everything about him was brown: brown scruffy clothes draped around him; heavy brown boots stretched out on a footstool; a weather-beaten clean-shaven face and long dark hair with a few grey streaks. He looked like a tramp and was certainly exhausted.

"You are a man; no man could enter here, not like this."

"I am not exactly a man and nothing else, any more than you are an animal and nothing more, Mister Badger." This floored Badger almost literally, and he sat down heavily in the other chair. He gaped at the visitor, but still clutched the cudgel; his underground home was fitted with the best locks money could buy, for he did live in the Wild Wood. "But how did you get in?"

"I was able to 'get in' because I have been welcome here in the past. Did I not say I was a friend of your father, your late father I presume? Did he not speak of me? You were a small cub, I'm sure, the last time I was here."

Badger shook his head. "I do not know you sir, though you claim familiarity with me and mine." In his old age Badger had acquired a weakness for grandiose turns of phrase. "What name do you go by?"

"It is a long list, the names I have been called in the world of men. But animals when they name me at all use my old name; I am Radagast … the wizard … Radagast the Brown ..."

Badger looked blank, but he put down his weapon. "Brown you are, but a wizard? They are few and far between in these parts, why …" He stopped, suddenly remembering something and remained silent for a long minute trying to remember more. Finally he nodded, pleased with his deduction.

"It wasn't my father, it was my grandfather and his father before him who were your friends! You have been gone a long while indeed, if you are truly whom you claim." But that last challenge was wasted; Radagast was asleep.

Badger lit an oil lamp and scanned the books on the shelves in the room and then in the adjoining library. He looked high and low; drawers were opened and closed; dusty store cupboards were ransacked; remote stores raided; even the kitchen and its pantries searched. Finally he returned to his study in triumph with a document wallet of the sort that lawyers use, bound with red tape and bearing the title "Wizards & Wizardry". Inside there was a jumble of children's exercise books, printed books, ragged scraps of paper, and a large notebook written in several different hands. An hour later he had only skimmed through these items, but he knew a great deal more about wizards in general and Radagast in particular. A wizard called Radagast had indeed been a friend of his grandfather and had been an honoured guest more than once. Wizards looked old but did not age: it was indeed possible that the stranger was he. Badgers are cautious creatures though, and Badger's long life in the Wild Wood had made him doubly wary.

It was a measure of how much the intruder had unsettled Badger that only now did he consider his own security. Having checked that his visitor was still asleep he picked up the cudgel – just in case – in one hand and the lamp in the other and went round to every room, checking each door, shutter and window. His accommodation was extensive and rambling, and Badger was meticulous, so it was late in the night before he sat down in the kitchen for a hurried supper. Finally he returned to the study, collapsed into the other chair and joined Radagast in sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Badger Has Doubts

Badger woke to find Radagast mending the fire. "Good morning Badger, and thank you." "What have you to thank me for?" asked Badger, half asleep and grumpy after a disturbed night. "Well chiefly for letting me sleep, I feel greatly restored this morning." Badger was hungry and the mantle clock showed it was late. Guiltily he remembered his lone supper and lack of hospitality. "Come along to the kitchen." he said, "You can tell me everything after bacon and eggs and coffee."

That and mushrooms, black pudding and much else later, the two re-convened in the study. Badger had many questions, and considering their largely silent meal a sufficient preliminary launched straight into business: "You mentioned enemies and pursuit last night."

"Did I? Well that does sound rather melodramatic. The fact is that lately I've spent rather a lot of time among men and have drawn too much attention to myself. Once, as I'm sure you've seen, anyone - absolutely anyone - could go into a country inn and obtain discrete and courteous service, no strange looks and no questions asked - provided only they had the jingle of coins in their pocket."

Badger nodded, recalling juvenile adventures with Otter. "Go on".

"Everywhere I go now I feel men's eyes on me and hear muttering behind my back. When I enter an inn room it falls silent; the service I get is grudging, even rude. More than once I have been refused! When I leave others follow me and I have to loose them. A wizard can defend himself, but it is very tiresome. The police have been a bother too: in town detectives have accused me of 'practicing medicine without a licence', and more than one fat rural constable has threatened to arrest me for 'vagrancy'!

"It is my habit to call at farmsteads and offer my services in return for a little board and lodging. Even when they have not known me from Adam I have been welcomed in, made to feel at home and have left with thanks and 'come back soon' ringing in my ears. Not any more! The last place I visited tried to set their dogs on me. Those wise beasts courteously escorted me back to the highway and we parted with dignity.

"Someone or something has been stirring up the populace against me. I feel in danger constantly."

"But you said that you felt safe here?"

"I do Badger; I felt safe once I entered the Wild Wood and doubly so once I was underground. I do not know why, and it seems contrary given the reputation of the place, but it may have to do with my reason for being here.

"Which is?"

"To talk to you Badger. But you still have doubts about me. I have, well … I have lost my staff, which does not help. When I open my chest that should prove my credentials I think."

Badger grinned, "You lost your staff but brought luggage with you!"

"No no! I left my chest here long ago – very long ago indeed, before there was a Wild Wood. Your ancestors have had it in their home ever since: a metal chest the size of a travel trunk, very heavy and covered with runes. Your grandfather - or great grandfather perhaps – had it hidden in a sub cellar for safe keeping. You do still have it?"

"Sub cellar? Don't know what you mean, and I don't recall any metal boxes either. Let's get back to what you were saying: your treatment by landlords and farmers seems to me a long way short of being 'pursued by enemies'."

"Well, I have not told you everything, as you might well have guessed. The important thing is that you have treated me very differently: I invade your home uninvited and you give me breakfast, even though you doubt me.

"You may find something in one of those notebooks you found that will reassure you. Your … ah … predecessor was a great one for writing things down."

With Badger's blessing the visitor went back to the kitchen to "tidy himself up a bit" and get as clean as he could without a change of clothes or the offices of a modern bathroom. Badger, meanwhile, went through the contents of the document wallet more methodically. A printed book "Ruff's Guide to Wizardry" Badger had looked at last night. It was short, but lacked an index. The author described the various sorts of wizard with a schoolmaster's attention to detail, but did not give any names. One exercise book, written in a much smudged copperplate, was grandly titled "The Red Book of Westmarch (A Copy)" but came to an abrupt end halfway through a sentence on page eleven. It had no seeming relevance to wizards and Badger put it aside. A sheet of foolscap had on it some crude pencil drawings, one of which might be of an old chest; but there was no writing on it, not even a caption. Other items were equally unhelpful, and Badger was finally left with the notebook. It was a record of sundry events, several pages had been ripped out from the front, and the first extant page began with a date about a hundred and twenty years ago. Badger began to read it through carefully, tracing down each page with one paw. Most entries were brief and rather mysterious:

"CW reports Pan seen at dawn in stoat's glade."

"R left at dusk with young Otter."

The last entry, at a date when Badger's father must have been a cub, was interesting:

"CW's heavy gang carried off the wizard chest to new hiding place I am not to know!"

Radagast returned, looking more presentable. "I stopped to do the washing up, so you have had plenty of time to read. Did you find out much?"

Badger waved the notebook. "There are plenty of entries in this that 'R did this' or 'R did that', but even if I accept that 'R' is Radagast, there nothing to prove that Radagast is you. There is no description of this 'R', or 'the wizard', or 'the brown wanderer', or 'the master', or any other individuals."

"Then it is not the notebook I thought it was. What a bother. I am 'R' I am sure, and 'the brown wanderer' is me for certain. The 'master' will be someone else. Is my chest mentioned?"

"_A_ chest is, twice. The first says …" and Badger leafed through the notebook and read "R asked to see his box, and father took him off to the west wing. I was not allowed to go with them, and father locked the door behind him."

Radagast looked relieved. "That will be it: in the far end of the west wing are steep steps going down. The chest is in one of the little rooms at the bottom, under a stone trapdoor." Badger shook his head and read out the final entry, adding "CW must be the Chief Weasel, but not the current fellow of course, old as he is. Look at the date. It was probably the present chief's uncle."

"None-the-less I – or we – must visit the Chief. That entry you read confirms my story I think: I am Radagast the wizard and a family friend of long standing. You do accept that don't you?"

"Prove you are a wizard and I'll be much happier."

"That is easy enough. You use a walking stick do you not, because of an injured foot? Well you have been roaming around this place without your stick since you came through your front door last night."

Badger stared at nothing and then at his left leg. His jaw opened and closed silently for a while. But, animal that he was, he recovered swiftly. "The Chief Weasel, poor fellow, is bed-ridden and near witless; his nephews are eyeing each other in expectation that one of them will be made Chief at any moment. No, it is old Ma Ferret we must go and see."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Ma Ferret

The two set out together after sunset as neither wished to be seen. Badger carried a small bludgeon, "just for show". Though they might not be seen they would certainly be heard, so neither spoke a word to the other. However, they encountered a rabbit or two at almost every turning. Many of these touched their forelocks with a bright "good evening sir" or "mister Badger sir"; not one seemed even to notice Radagast.

They arrived at a large well-polished door brightly lit by a lantern at either side. Standing in front of the door like a sentry was an enormously stout ferret. Badger cleared his throat: "Badger and friend to see Ma."

"The door is always open for you mister Badger. Do you vouch for your companion? Let him show his face in the light."

Radagast obliged and the stern face of the ferret guard examined him closely. "You may enter stranger, but you must leave any weapons with me."

They went through a narrow hallway and a second door into the warmth of a smoky, dimly lit space and the doors silently closed behind them. They were in a very large room noisy with many ferrets standing or sitting around small tables, talking and laughing, drinking and smoking. No one took any notice of them. There was a crude bar to one side with two burly rabbits behind it; the place resembled a low ale house, though there was a grubby carpet on the floor rather than sawdust. Badger whispered into his companion's ear "it's always like this on a Friday night." Badger spoke softly to one or two of the more sober ferrets, and they were directed across the room to another door with another ferret guard. She held up both hands palms out as they approached.

"Good evening mister Badger, good evening sir. Ma is indisposed this evening and has given orders that only close family are to be admitted. However, I will send in word that you are here. Please come into the private parlour and take a glass or two." She knocked on the door which was opened immediately. "Jill, please show these gentlemen to Ma's parlour and send in word that they are here."

Jill, a young ferret dressed as a parlour maid, led the two into a small room overstuffed with furniture, and gestured to a pair of arm chairs before a tiny grate in which a tiny fire struggled. She rang a bell on the mantelpiece, and then produced a decanter and two cordial glasses from the darkness behind. "Do help yourselves gentlemen. May I have your cards?"

Badger delved into inner pockets and after some searching produced a crumpled calling card. Radagast meanwhile had handed over a small brooch. "Show that token to Ma Ferret herself if you please. She will recognise it."

"Yes sir, what name shall I say?"

"The token should be sufficient. I do not wish to be impolite, but I have reasons to keep my name hidden. She will know who I am."

Jill curtsied and left, and another ferret scurried in and quickly built up the fire. He bowed to the two visitors, "If you require anything gentlemen please ring the bell", and withdrew before they could say a word.

Radagast sniffed the contents of the decanter. "Elderberry I think, will you take a glass?"

"It would be a failure of etiquette not to, thank you." The two visitors sat staring into the brightening fire, sipping their drinks. "Do you think", Radagast asked, "that we could be overheard?"

"Certainly not, how could you think that anyone would be secretly listening!" replied the badger in a theatrically loud voice. "That would be a grave discourtesy." Radagast took the hint and remained silent.

Time passed. Finally, footsteps were heard and an elderly lady ferret entered. "So sorry for the delay gentlemen, but my mother is really not well. However, she insists on seeing you both." They followed her along a dingy corridor as though in a seedy hotel to a large, comfortably furnished room. The room was lit by a wealth of wax candles; it was light, bright and high-ceilinged, quite a contrast to what had come before. Badger looked around: the three of them were alone. Their hostess explained "This is mother's private day room, and she has asked everyone else to leave. I am to wait here; please go through to the bedroom." She was torn between obeying her aged mother and protecting her from these puzzling visitors. "Please remember that she is seriously ill."

The next room was small and dominated by an ornate four-poster to rival any in Toad Hall. In the bed, propped up by many pillows was the tiny figure of Ma Ferret. At the bedside was an equally tiny mouse nurse; she made curtsy to the gentlemen and scuttled from the room. Ma's eyes were dull and red-rimmed in her ferret face, but her rasping voice was strong and clear. "Is that you Mister Brown? I heard you were in the area, but I didn't believe it."

"Nothing escapes you does it Ma? And please, call me Radagast." While Badger hung back, he came close and spoke more softly. "I can do nothing for old age, but your cataracts I will ease." He placed a hand over each eye in turn. "That is far from a cure, but it is all I can manage for now. You are tired and need sleep, you will sleep tonight."

The old ferret grinned. "I will call you 'Mister Brown', that is what I called you when I was just a kit."

"So you did. I think you were to be Queen of the May last time I was here. I have selfishly persuaded Badger to bring me here because I need some information from you. Not that it isn't always a pleasure to see you; I have been away far too long."

"Don't try and flatter me you old charmer!" Ma laughed at her little joke. "You want to know who took your wizard's staff I expect."

"No, though I would like it back. It is of no use to anyone else; perhaps those who have it could place it where I will find it?"

"It is the talk of The Wood that you were set upon and your staff stolen. All I know for certain is that no ferret took it or has it."

"I doubt that any animal took it. I do not believe my assailants were locals; but who knows what hands it is in now? It is some other property of mine that I am after: a large box that used to be with the badgers."

He turned to Badger. "If what you tell me of Ma is right she will know the answer to the riddle. Could you read out that final entry about the 'wizard box'?"

Badger harrumphed and read it out solemnly, as though in church:

"CW's heavy gang carried off the wizard chest to new hiding place I am not to know."

He explained "We don't know who wrote this, but I think it must have been my father when he was school age. The date is about eighty years ago. I thought you might remember something about it. The wizard here is rather anxious to get his hands on that chest."

Ma considered this. "Well I don't feel obliged to help, considering that you neither come to see me except when you need something."

They knew when they were being teased and waited patiently. "This chest, it was large and very heavy, yes? There were handles to put carrying poles through? Like the Israelites carrying the Ark of the Covenant?"

"Exactly" said the wizard. "Though I don't go in for that 'deadly to the touch' business. My chest will open only to my hand; that is how the dwarves made it for me."

"I didn't see it" said Ma, "but my pa told me all about it. He said it took them all day to get it out of Badger's house and carry it in relays out of The Wood to the cart."

She stopped and Radagast knew the old tease would wait until he asked. "And where did the cart take it?"

"Toad Hall of course. We all thought that the old Toad had won it at cards. Never thought it was to get it away from your old dad, Badger!"

Badger looked at Radagast and Radagast looked at Badger. Ma Ferret screwed up her wrinkled old face in mirth, and promptly fell asleep, either because of the wizard's injunction or because the visitors had tired her out. The two tiptoed from the room to the tune of Ma's snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Portly Brings News

Late the following morning Badger and Radagast were still discussing all that they had seen and heard the previous night. Badger wanted to know about his visitor being "set upon". Radagast was concerned that the whole Wild Wood knew his name and where he was. Badger tried to re-assure him: "Ma was just putting two and two together; she had heard about a stranger being attacked and when she saw that brooch she realised that it was you. She is very sharp you know. And none of the others knew you, that was clear; nor will Ma tell them, apart from that daughter of hers who can keep a secret just as well as her mother. We did ask her not to talk, and she won't. But I still don't understand why. What are you afraid of? You are a wizard, and no ordinary one if there is such a thing."

The wizard was not reassured. "What she has worked out others will too. Moreover, the ferrets at least know that there is a stranger in the wood and what he looks like and that he is with Badger. My attempt to go under cover is a miserable failure. I was able to avoid the notice of all those rabbits, but the ferrets were much too alert."

They still hadn't got round to discussing Toad or Toad Hall when the front door bell rang. Badger went to investigate while the wizard stayed where he was. Radagast heard a muttered conversation which went on for some time, and then a young otter preceded Badger back into the room. "This is Portly, Otter's oldest" announced the badger. "We can trust him completely."

Portly looked pleased as Punch with this praise. "My father sent me with a message for Mister Badger; we had no idea that you were here. Pleased to meet you sir."

Badger prompted: "Otter's news is bit unexpected to say the least."

Portly took a deep breath. "The authorities have issued a warrant for the arrest of a 'Radagast von Braun' on suspicion of spying! Father had heard talk of strangers in the area, and he sent me out to go round the wood to let people know. Naturally, I started with Mister Badger."

Badger explained "Otter is a magistrate and takes his role very seriously."

"There's more" said Portly. "Father says that wanted posters are already up around town, and he has to get some on view in the village and the post office. And he's been told that the newspaper will be offering a reward; you know: 'for information received leading to the apprehension of the miscreant'."

Badger shook his head. "Seems that you were right Radagast. I can trust the ferrets up to a point, but not when it comes to money. Someone who saw us last night is bound to 'shop' you, even if Ma forbids it. We'll have to find somewhere else for you to hide."

Portly agreed to tell no one, not even his father, and left to pass on his father's message to other eminent citizens. He would return later.

Over lunch Badger and the wizard had much to talk about. Radagast explained that two mornings ago he had been walking in a narrow lane with high banks on both sides, somewhere near the river, when men holding swords came up behind him, and men with pistols appeared in front. "Fortunately they must have been sent to take me alive. I couldn't agree to that so I attacked them with my staff. I put my full power into it and sent the men in front reeling. Then yet more men appeared above the hedgerows; all I could think of was to leave my staff behind as a diversion and run for it. I gave them the slip and entered the Wild Wood."

"A diversion, how so?"

"For a minute or so they were all convinced that the staff was me! By the time they had realised that they had wrestled a wooden pole to the ground I was out of sight."

"And they can't wield your staff themselves?"

"Only those capable of making their own could do that. What I said to Ma Ferret last night was true; it is of no use to anyone else. But that reminds me, from what Ma said some local must have witnessed the whole thing; I hope they enjoyed it."

Badger smiled grimly. "Your attackers may have been men from the town, but they probably had a local guide or two. I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't been secretly followed for days. The weasels in particular enjoy that sort of thing."

They agreed that Badger would visit the weasels alone and make discrete enquiries about the "wooden pole". He argued "Ma would not lie to me; if she said that no ferret has your staff then we must look elsewhere. The weasels are the most likely candidates."

The conversation finally turned to Toad and Toad Hall. Radagast had no knowledge of either, so Badger gave a brief description of the house followed by a long and lively account of the Toad. He went into Toad's obsession with motor cars and his imprisonment and escape, while the wizard listened intently. He recounted the takeover of Toad Hall by the Wild Wooders, and its recapture. He described Toad's resolution to behave.

"And he has, much to my surprise and delight. Not just that either, he has done very well for himself. While he no longer even owns a motor car he has seen the importance of them; he put all his money into motoring: motor car factories and sales rooms; petrol stations and garages; road building and mending; petroleum refining and so on; even motor racing. He must have had some good advice from someone because he has made a fortune; he has become a millionaire in just a few years. He is still the bachelor, as far as I know, but he has become a gad-about. Last I heard he had gone to Monte Carlo for the summer. Some silly yarn about organising a motor car race through the streets! Otter and I think he's gone for the gaming tables."

"Then Toad Hall is empty?"

"Thinking of that chest of yours, eh? No such luck, I'm afraid. Toad is nervous about leaving the old place empty, and who can blame him? He rented the whole place out to Fox and his family for the summer. The problem is that Fox and I don't get on. Last time we met he threatened me with his lawyers. It's a silly business; his father and I were at least on nodding terms. But Fox, that's another story; Toad is about only one around here that does get on with him – a very prickly character."

"So Toad Hall is out as a hiding place for me? Where can I go, it's getting a bit cool at nights to be out in the open?"

Just then the doorbell rang again and an excited Portly was with them. He had been round to all the notables he said, and nobody knew anything about a strange spy in their midst. He waved a copy of the local paper, "an independent paper, published every Saturday", and showed them the lead article, headed "£100 Reward for Spy":

"A rich patriot who wishes to remain anonymous has put up £100 as a reward for whoever leads to the arrest of the shady foreigner Radagast Von Braun, known to be in the area."

"He is dangerous" the article continued "and members of the public should not approach him." Radagast chuckled and took the paper from Portly to look at it more closely. He pointed to a second story on the front page "Mystery Fireworks Explosion?"

"This seems", he said, "to be about my encounter with those thugs a couple of days ago; it would have looked like fireworks from a distance. It is a good job the reporters didn't put two and two together or they really would have had a story."

Over cake and coffee in the kitchen the three of them discussed what to do next. It was decided that Badger would take the wizard to Water Rat's home that very night. "He is a good fellow" said Badger "and won't turn a hair if we arrive un-announced."

Portly volunteered to persuade his father, without giving the game away, to find out who was the "anonymous patriot" who could afford so large a sum as one hundred pounds. "It may help us" he said "to find out what all this is about. It may be the same as whoever paid those thugs to waylay you, sir."

Come evening Portly was expected at home and had to leave. "He's a bright lad" remarked Badger after he had gone. "He hopes to go up to Oxford in a year or two, if his father can afford it. It won't be easy for them, and I have been thinking how I might help without embarrassing them."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Water Rats

With a solid supper under their belts, Badger led Radagast along the passage towards the door at the edge of the Wild Wood, not far from the River Bank and the Water Rat's home. "Radagast," asked Badger "you said that you left your chest here before the Wild Wood grew up?"

"Long before, and long before there was a sett here. It was a hobbit hole first, if that means anything to you. Then those hobbits moved west, all the way to what is now Ireland, and my chest remained here, some way underground. Eventually the Romans arrived and had a villa put up on top. All the stonework around us is theirs. They did not stay long, the area was abandoned, the villa soon collapsed and got covered over. Then the first badgers arrived and dug their sett among the ruins. They were ordinary animals then, not like you present-day Wild Wooders."

Radagast had hinted – and not for the first time - at a subject which to both Wild Wooders and River Bankers was taboo: their own dual nature. Badger quickly changed the subject. "Are there still hobbits in the wide world?"

"Indeed there are, but not in England I think. There are groups I know in Ireland, and in France, and several places in the Austro-Hungarian Empire. I have heard of others in Italy and Spain."

"What of dwarves, Radagast, you said that they made your chest?"

"They are found here and there in the mountains all over northern Europe, but they are diminished both in numbers and height since the old days. They are very secretive, hiding from men. There are a few in north Wales, but you could search for a lifetime and never find a trace of them. Lately I have had dealings with them because of their enemy the goblins. Fortunately they too have declined in size and numbers, and the bigger orcs are long gone."

They had now reached the secret door at the end of the long passage. Badger carefully locked it as they passed into the cold night air. There was a moon in the sky giving sufficient light to find their way out of the bushes and brambles to the hedge that was the boundary of the wood. Past that there were pastures and then a meadow leading down to the river.

"Ratty lives right on the river, him and his new wife. They got married this spring; they had a quiet wedding in the village church and then a lavish reception at Toad Hall – Toad insisted on it and paid for it. I think Ratty would have preferred something more modest. That was the last time I saw Toad. The water rats I've met a couple of times since, but I'm not one for socializing."

"Are you sure I'll be welcome?" asked the wizard. "The Water Rat may be a good friend of yours, but we are imposing on his good lady."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've had enough time in her company to know that she has an adventurous streak; harbouring a wanted criminal will appeal to her I'm certain. She is an ardent suffragette, always getting into trouble with the police."

"Sorry," asked Radagast, "but what is a suffragette?"

Badger decided that explaining the finer points of democracy to a wizard might be difficult. He admired his friend's wife for her spirit and conviction, but did not approve of females in general having the vote. Indeed he did not approve of universal _male_ suffrage: voting should be the prerogative of the property owner, someone who had a proper stake in the country. The thought of every feckless rabbit and weasel – and he knew many – casting a vote appalled him.

"We'll be there in a few minutes and she can explain it to you herself. It would be difficult to prevent her doing it. Ratty indulges her. Not," he added hurriedly "that he is under her thumb or anything like that. It's just his easy-going way."

It was not long before Badger, Radagast, Ratty and Cola were together in the Water Rats' neat little sitting room sipping a rather good sherry and nibbling little almond biscuits. Cola brightly explained, as she always did to new people she met, that her proper name was 'Arvicola' – an old family name – but that _everyone_ called her 'Cola'. Badger had gone ahead in case the Water Rats had visitors, and found that Ratty and his young wife were 'at home' and quite alone. There was a little awkwardness at first, but once Cola realised that Radagast was genuine and not "some swindling smoke-and-mirrors hedge wizard," she warmed to him and turned on her considerable charm. They had seen the local paper and were positively keen to help the fugitive. "Fortunately" said the practical Ratty, "we are currently managing without servants. One hundred pounds is a huge sum, and most Wild Wooders would inform for the price of a pint."

"That is what raised my suspicions" said Cola, pleased to seem a vole of the world. "The going rate for foreign spies is only five pounds, ten if they openly carry weapons."

Radagast let Badger do the talking, and he gave the water rats an account of what had happened from the time he had found the wizard in his study. The two water rats readily agreed to house Radagast and keep him hidden. Badger then left to get home, fearing that there would be a determined effort to break into it during his absence.

Cola had many questions for Radagast; she wanted to know why he was in the area now, what was so important about his missing chest, who he thought had organised his ambush, and so on and so on. All questions that Badger had been too delicate to raise with his new friend.

"I have been on this earth very much longer than was expected, and I have to leave soon. Things are changing and there are a great many loose ends to be cleared up and unfinished business to be seen to. You animals here, you River Bankers and villagers and Wild Wooders, and all the rest, are one of the most pressing. The chest is another: I simply must not leave it for men to get their hands on it.

"Who organised the ambush? I could make a wild guess, but I prefer to wait and see if Otter or his son can find out who put up that hundred pound award: I am convinced that it is the same person. And the same who persuaded the authorities that I am a danger to them, and the same who has poisoned the minds of men hereabouts against me.

"Lurking around doing nothing goes against the grain, but it is better to keep my head down here for a day or two than find myself in a prison for years on trumped up charges like Toad. Do you know when Toad is due home, or when Fox is due to leave Toad Hall? You are not good friends of Fox by any chance?

Ratty shook his head. "He is not a friend, no, though I know him better than Badger does. The Foxes have lived in a big house called _The Earth_ on the edge of the village for generations. The village squires if you like. Fox's father came into money several years ago and started making changes. He funded an elementary school for the village children: mice and hedgehogs at first; then youngsters from the Wild Wood: rabbits, squirrels, weasels and even ferrets. Not stoats though, they go their own way. There was talk of an infirmary and though nothing came of it he and old Toad did endow some almshouses between them.

"Now, Fox is spending money on himself. He started by buying paintings and statues. Now his whole family is staying at Toad Hall while major changes are going on at The Earth; they are practically rebuilding it. And the entertaining! He often travels abroad on business, and this summer he has had lots of foreign guests staying at Toad Hall. The stoats say he treats the place like his own. They don't like these foreigners at all, but say that Fox is treating them like royalty! Expensive wines, chauffeur driven motor cars everywhere, no expense spared."

"Why the stoats in particular?" asked Radagast.

"Before he left, Toad dismissed the servants saying that Fox wanted to bring in his own. There was a lot of muttering in the Wild Wood, but then Fox took on three times the number that Toad had had, and all of them stoats from the Wild Wood; he even had several given training as chauffeurs. At first the stoats were cock-a-hoop – Fox was paying top wages – but when the guests arrived they brought their own servants with them, and those servants did not get on at all with the stoats. There were fisticuffs below stairs more than once! Fox always sided with the visitors and gradually most of the stoats were dismissed."

Cola chipped in: "The stoats are tight-lipped about it all, but they are disappointed to put it mildly! They were staking a lot on the money they expected to earn. The weasels and the other Wild Wooders have little sympathy for them because all the work being done on Fox's old house is bringing them in much needed earnings. However it's all going to change very soon: Toad is due back before the end of the month and Fox must vacate the hall by next Friday at the latest."

The three remained talking late into the night. Not once was the suffragette movement mentioned. Ratty and Cola had met through a folklore society and they were fascinated by Radagast's tales of elves, dwarves and goblins. But when he asked them about Pan they could only blink and yawn; it was time for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – A Busy Sunday

Badger arrived home to find a couple of bored looking rabbits standing by his front door. As soon as they saw him one nudged the other and ran off. The other hung around, but disappeared into the darkness when Badger told him brusquely to "Hop it!"

His sleep was not disturbed that night, but Badger had hardly finished a very early breakfast when the doorbell rang. It was a squirrel he did not recognize who claimed to be a newspaper reporter, and was boldly asking Badger for a statement on reports that Badger had been seen consorting with known criminals. Badger was furious but tried not to show it – it does not do to get on the wrong side of the gentlemen of the press, even a little local once-a-week rag which would fold tomorrow without the financial support of its proprietor. Badger was proud of his quick rejoinder: "Known criminals? Be careful what you allege young squirrel. If you are referring Mister Toad you must know that he received a royal pardon; your paper made a big enough fuss about it at the time."

A good newspaper reporter is not easily daunted, and this squirrel had ambitions. "I was referring, sir, to the criminal Von Braun. You have been seen with someone fitting his description, there are witnesses."

Badger had had time overnight to consider how to deal with this line of inquiry. "Well these witnesses have the advantage of me, because I have seen no description of this Von Braun. Has he been found guilty of something?"

"Mister Badger, do you have a foreigner, a man, staying with you?"

"No I do not! And don't be ridiculous, how could a man stay in a badger's sett? Good day to you!" Before any more questions could be asked he closed his door in the squirrel's face. The squirrel did not ring again, but remained patiently by the door waiting for the visitor he knew was coming.

It was a good hour, but Otter finally arrived in his role as magistrate, with a trail of busybodies following behind him. They saw him ring, greet Badger like an old friend and be admitted together with two rabbits who were acting as special constables. Another hour passed and Otter and his constables emerged, shaking hands and smiling all round. The squirrel rushed up, asking Otter for a statement. Otter ignored him, and in a loud voice read out a prepared statement to the crowd which had gathered because of a rumour that he was going to arrest Badger.

"_With the aid of these two constables I have established that no one is staying at Mr Badger's home. I have every confidence in Mr Badger, who is a pillar of the local community and a good personal friend of long standing._

"_The wanted man, Radagast von Braun, is still being sort, though the authorities do not know whether he is still in the area. Anyone with information regarding his whereabouts should inform me or one of my constables. The public is asked not to approach him, as he may be dangerous._

"_May I also make it clear that at this stage Radagast von Braun is wanted for questioning as a suspect, and that is all; no one should take the law into their own hands." _

He glared at a group of rough looking stoats as he said this. "Thank you, that is all."

Brushing off the reporter with a hurried "No interviews now, I'm very busy" he strode off towards the Chief Weasel's residence. Badger had suggested that he make inquiries about the wizard's staff as "it could be vital evidence." He therefore spoke to two of the Chief's nephews, hinting that "should a walking stick or something like it belonging to the wanted man turn up, it might lead to at least a part of the award money being handed over." The weasels would give nothing away. As Otter said to Badger later "They didn't have it themselves or they would have said something. I reckon they know exactly who does have it and they don't want them getting the award."

The weasels did complain loudly about the stoats, telling him that as magistrate he should do something about them. He was sufficiently worried by this that after dismissing the two constables, who were eager to get to their Sunday lunches, he returned to talk to Badger again.

"Ever since being evicted so easily from Toad Hall the stoats, ferrets and weasels no longer trust each other, and the three communities keep themselves to themselves, even though they live cheek-by-jowl."

Badger nodded in agreement. "Each blamed the others" he said.

"Right," continued Otter, "and now the weasels say that the stoats are up to something and are keeping it a close secret. Whatever it is, the weasels say that they are desperate to raise some cash. They had hoped to do it by working at Toad Hall, and now they are determined to win that one hundred pounds prize, come what may. There could be violence, real violence, not just the usual brawling. There are armed stoats stationed throughout the Wild Wood and beyond, and they have coerced some of the rabbits into helping them. Be sure that wherever you go you will be secretly followed. Even that passage of yours to the edge of the wood may have its hidden watcher outside. What can I do, Badger?"

Badger pondered; things were getting complicated. He began to regret not showing Radagast the door as soon as he found him: taking his ease without a by-your-leave! Still, he was enjoying his game of dissembling with Otter, who probably understood exactly what was going on. "Tell that son of yours what you've told me, he'll know what to do. And one of us should talk to the stoats."

"I suppose it ought to be me," sighed Otter, "It is a public safety issue: I don't want rioting or worse in my area. I'll go now."

When Otter eventually got to sit down to a late lunch with his family, the conversation was all about the stoats. "They are up to something alright," said Otter through a mouth full of roast potato, "and they won't let on what it is. All I could get was that they were excited about it, and that it won't happen 'til they get the money to fund it."

Treacle tart and custard had just been brought to table when there was a knock at the door. Otter went to attend to it himself, wondering whether it was such a good thing being the local magistrate. On the doorstep was Fox; he was not his usual, supercilious self.

Fox was gently ushered into Otter's study and given a large medicinal brandy. At first his talk swung widely between blaming himself for doing something, and demanding that Otter do something. After the strong drink had calmed him down, a rare case of alcohol having a sobering effect, Fox was able to explain what had happened. He was expecting his guests to start leaving the following day, but they had that very morning boldly informed him that they all intended to stay, and that it was he who was leaving! They had then, with much laughter, expelled from the building him, Vixen and all their youngsters, together with the remaining stoats. Vixen and the others, he told Otter, had gone straight to their own home, hoping that it was in a fit state to receive them. Fox was furious at being tricked and humiliated, he was also conscious, he said, of having let down his friend Toad, whose ancestral pile was once again under occupation.

Otter was for taking up arms and marching on Toad Hall on his own that instant, but everyone else was against such a foolhardy action. Fortunately he had seen reason by the time one of the special constables had arrived, keen to earn more at Sunday rates. The constable was dispatched to ask Badger to come immediately to join Otter for a council of war. Portly, on his own initiative, took out the smaller of their two rowing boats, and headed down river to the see the Water Rats.

Badger took nearly an hour to arrive, during which time Fox alternatively sulked and fulminated, though another brandy and a large slice of the treacle tart did improve his mood a little. Fox and Badger greeted each other rather stiffly, and then Fox repeated his story to Badger and the special constable. Fox demanded that Otter, as magistrate, swear in a posse of Wild Wooders as special constables and evict the overstaying guests that very day. Otter refused, not because he was against such action. but because of the expense of so many specials on a Sunday. "Besides," he said, "it's pouring with rain now and will be for the next hour at least. By the time we've got the numbers you reckon are needed, it will be dark, and it's a good way on foot to Toad Hall. It must wait 'til the morning."

Badger supported Otter, and took him aside to talk quietly where they would not be overheard. "Otter, you are overlooking no less than three - no four - very important facts. The first is that we both know that Fox is not totally honest, at best what he says is coloured by his own interests."

"True," agreed Otter, "and your other points?"

"Well, Toad Hall is not Fox's, even he doesn't claim that; we can't be _sure_ that Toad would want us charging in."

"Humph! History suggests that he would. Next?"

"History also suggests that once the Wild Wooders are in the Hall it might not be so easy to dislodge them!"

"Ah", conceded Otter, "that is a good point, but what else can we do?"

"Finally, may I remind you that as an impartial upholder of the law, you should at least talk to these foreigners before assailing them. My suggestion is that just the three of us - you, me and the good constable here - simply go up to Toad Hall and knock on the door. If we are offered violence then your case is made and we return in force."

Otter agreed to this, but as it was still pelting with rain they agreed to wait until the weather had eased off. Otter asked the constable if he knew what the stoats were up to.

"Well sir, it is true they are combing the Wood and here abouts for any sign of this wanted man; seemingly they are determined to get that handsome reward.

"But there is another thing as you should know sirs. I've overheard the stoats talking more than once, and some of them say that they won't go back to Toad Hall, even to work for Mister Toad himself. They say what the place is haunted, and those that say it are stout-hearted lads with their feet on the ground, at least when they're sober if you take my meaning."

Otter asked whether this was the reason that most of the stoats had stopped working at Toad Hall.

"Some of them sir, yes," replied the good rabbit, "but most of them say it was because they got into arguments with the guests, who they said was 'most hoity-toity'. Most of the other Wild Wooders say 'twas because they were caught filching the foreigners' belongings."

Before long the wind had dropped and the rain had turned to drizzle. Fox, still bad tempered, was persuaded by the combined efforts of the others that his first duty was to Vixen and his family, and strode off towards the village. Badger and Otter gingerly got the constable aboard Otter's other rowing boat. He had never been in a boat before, and this perturbed him more even than the thought of arriving at a haunted house in the dark. "He is not a happy bunny," thought Otter, struggling to keep a straight face.

Badger had more experience in boats, but was hopeless at rowing, and so it was all up to Otter, fortunately a well–muscled individual, to pull against the current all the way up to Toad Hall. By the time that they had moored by Toad's boathouse, and had the constable once more on dry land, it was a good deal brighter that when they had set out. The grounds seemed deserted and they walked up towards the house. The clock in the stable tower rang for six o'clock; there was not another sound.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Radagast Goes In

While Otter was having such a busy time, the wizard and the water rats were taking it easy. Radagast had gone out early with tools borrowed from the Water Rat and cut himself two stout willow wands. "A proper wizard's staff takes a lot of work to prepare" he told them. "While a wand can be finished in a day and is better than nothing. I might even be able to use one to find my old staff if it is still in the area. If I don't have a staff then I always arm myself with _two_ wands; it never seems to occur to anyone that a wizard may be carrying more than one."

Ratty was taking a well earned post-washing-up nap, and Cola was warming to the subject of votes for women, when Portly tied up at their landing stage. He was bursting with news.

"First," he said, "the stoats are determined to earn the hundred pounds award money; there are stoats, some carrying rifles, everywhere. They could be nosing around here any time looking for their 'spy'."

"Not for an hour or two they won't," yelled a recumbent Ratty from the next room, "a big storm will be breaking any minute now and they just hate getting wet."

However, once Portly got onto Fox's news Ratty was wide awake and on his feet. "What is your father going to do?" he asked. Portly explained that Badger had been sent for.

"Thank goodness. Don't say I said so, but your father is liable to rash decisions at times. Badger will see he doesn't do anything he'll later regret."

Radagast, meanwhile, had come to a decision. "This bother at Toad Hall may be connected with my own problems. It is time I did something; I must go to Toad Hall now and see for myself. I will need a guide."

Ratty clapped his hands "The secret passage! Badger led Toad, Moley and myself into Toad Hall from a secret passage near the river. I'm sure I can find it again."

Cola suggested that it would simpler just to walk up to the front door, but Radagast agreed with Ratty, much to the latter's delight. "Remember there are stoats out there looking for him" said Ratty. "They won't find him in a tunnel so secret that even Portly hadn't heard of it."

"There is another reason," said Radagast. "I do not _know_ who these 'foreigners' may be, but I fear the worst. If I can sneak in quietly I may find what I need to know, and get out again without giving myself away." He would not be drawn on what his worst fear might be.

Meanwhile the storm had arrived; it had gone so dark that the lamps had to be lit; the wind howled, and the rain lashed down. "No point in going out in that," said Cola, "You won't find the tunnel without a lantern, and I don't think that even our best storm lantern will stay lit in that wind."

Almost as she said this, the voice of the wind dropped to silence and then swiftly rose to an almighty roar. Cola and Ratty clung to each other, and Radagast stood tall, looking up and around, frowning. Almost as quickly the roar ceased and the howl recommenced. "We must wait a little," announced the Wizard, "storms like that soon pass and do not return."

Soon their plans were laid. Cola and Portly would row Portly's boat back upstream to Otter's modest chalet; once there they would tell Badger what Radagast was intending. Portly thought that for the present the less his father knew about the wizard the better. Meanwhile, Ratty and Radagast would walk along the river bank to find the entrance to the secret passageway. Then both would go up the tunnel as far as the trapdoor. Radagast would go in and look around while Ratty waited below.

Ratty collected together his weapons and miscellaneous bits of equipment, and loaded his pistols. The wizard accepted a short sword but refused other weapons. He spent time working on his two wands, waving each over the other in turn while muttering under his breath. When he was finished he was able to conjure a persistent weak light from the tip of one, and throw sparks from the other.

Outside, water dripped from the trees but otherwise nothing seemed changed, the River flowed on just as before. They left Cola and Portly bailing the rain water out of the rowing boat, which had been half-filled by run-off from the Water Rats' roof, and made their way along the river bank, much overgrown at this time of year. It was slow going because the entrance was well hidden and the Water Rat was afraid of going past it. Once found it was a tricky business lowering themselves into the tunnel without falling in, as Toad had done years before. Safely inside Ratty lit the lantern he was carrying, and Radagast conjured up a light from one of his wands. The passageway was low and its floor uneven and the wizard had banged his head a good many times before they judged themselves underneath Toad Hall. They could hear nothing but their own breathing. They continued, more stealthily now, up the passage to its end. They listened but still nothing could be heard. The wizard stood wobbling on the camping stool that the Water Rat had brought with him, and gradually raised up the trapdoor immediately above them. All was darkness.

Ratty was silently berating himself for not bringing a stepladder, but there was no need: the wizard heaved himself up and into the room above with surprising agility and silently lowered the trapdoor. Their plan was that the Water Rat would wait for one hour. If the wizard had not returned by then he was to go back down the tunnel and raise the alarm. Only now, sitting on his little camping stool with only the flickering lantern light for company did he realise how long that hour was going to feel. He checked his pocket watch; it was just six o'clock.

He brought out the little notebook and pencil he kept in an inner pocket, but he could not concentrate and the light was poor even for his sharp eyes, so he put them away again without a line of verse written. He looked again at his watch: ten past six. His legs were stiff from sitting on the low stool, so he paced two and fro swinging his cutlass. The candle guttered for a moment and he had a sudden fright: what if the candle should go out? Where were his matches? Why hadn't he thought of a spare candle? He was not comfortable underground; this would have been a job for Mole. Where was Mole, was he even still alive? More important right now: where was Radagast, was he still alive? Could the hour be up already; at least if it was he could leave this horrible tunnel? Why had he agreed to an impossible plan? It was only twenty past six, and yes his watch was still ticking. Realising that he had to take control of his rising panic, he placed the stool right into an end corner of the tunnel and sat down leaning into the corner. Then, holding his cutlass out in front of him, he closed his eyes and concentrated on calming his breathing. He thought of his brave young wife and what she would think of him if he did panic - and what she would say.

When, a few minutes later, sounds were heard overhead it was to his considerable credit that he did not freeze in fear, bolt down the tunnel, scream, or even be seized with the thought that some nameless horror was coming to get him. A glimmer of light was visible as the trapdoor was raised, and he heard the wizard's calming voice, "Are you there Water Rat? There are some people up here I would like you to meet."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – In Toad Hall

The Water Rat was hauled up into the butler's pantry, glad of being out of that narrow tunnel at last. "Never mind your things, Rat," said the Wizard, "You can get them later if you must."

"I take it that it's good news?" asked the Water Rat, anxious for reassurance.

"The best: these 'guests' of Fox, they're **elves**, all of them, and that silly animal never realised!"

As in a dream Water Rat was led into the banqueting room, where in a pool of light beneath one great chandelier sat Badger, Otter, a rabbit whom the Rat did not know, and three strangers. The rest of the great room was in darkness, for the curtains were drawn and it was dusk outside, but he could make out several more of the tall strangers standing or walking in the gloom. As they came in the three seated strangers stood, gave a nodding bow to the wizard and himself and sat down again. The Water Rat was led to join them, and he found himself seated next to Badger.

Of the rest of that evening and night the Water Rat retained only a few memories, some hazy, others like vivid tableaux. He could picture the rabbit, fast asleep, being carried out of the room by three or four elves. He remembered being amazed and delighted by the fruit, bread and wine that was placed in front of him. He could not recall too well the actual tastes and flavours, but they were unlike anything that had ever come from his own widely-provisioned larder. He had seen his Cola and Portly being ushered in, and one of the seated elves getting up and making a deep bow to Portly, solemnly addressing the young otter in a language he did not know. He clearly remembered getting up and gently bringing Cola to sit next to him, telling her in whispers that the strange men were in fact elves, and friends of Radagast.

He thought he had heard strange music, sweet and sad at the same time, which spoke to him very like the voice of the River. There was the ever-present background murmur of quiet speech in a strange language, as Radagast and the elves talked and talked. He remembered being led, half asleep, from the room while Badger, Otter and Radagast talked on with the elves. He thought he had seen Otter and Radagast talking together, and his last thought as he drifted off to sleep was that Otter might suddenly realise that he was talking to a wanted man.

He awoke in the morning to find himself sprawled on a sofa in Toad Hall's grand salon cuddled up with a sleeping Cola. Bright sunlight was streaming through the great windows straight onto his face. Portly was talking to him.

"Mr Water Rat, are you awake? Father has already gone, taking that rabbit back to the Wood on foot. I'm leaving now, taking one of our rowing boats home; mother will be worried as we've been gone all night."

Ratty was always quick to wake. "Yes of course, Portly. Cola and I will take the other one down stream to your place for you. And do call me Ratty, there's a good fellow. What did that elf say to you last night when you came in, he seemed to regard you a person of some distinction?"

"The wizard translated it for me. It was: 'Welcome to one under the protection of the great Pan.'"

"Pan! Goodness me. But what did he mean?"

"That's the odd thing mister …err… Ratty. The wizard said to ask you. He said that if you tried hard you would remember!"

Ratty looked around. Apart from Portly and Cola, who was still clinging to him in her sleep, he could see no one in the room. "Where is everybody?"

"Badger is on that settle behind you; it was his snoring that woke me earlier this morning. We all, apart from the elves and your wizard, spent the end of the night here. He, the wizard that is, is still talking to the elves over breakfast. Why don't the two of you," and he indicated Cola, who was beginning to stir, "join them and get something to eat. Leave Mr Badger to his sleep."

Radagast, however, was alone in the banqueting hall, and was helping himself to breakfast things from the sideboard when they came in. "Well, well! You did say, you two, that you were no particular friends of Fox, didn't you." They nodded. "It's a complicated tale, and you don't need to know it all, but it very much seems that Fox has a lot to answer for."

"Was he the 'anonymous patriot' who put up that one hundred pounds reward?" asked Cola. "Does he have your staff?"

"I still do not know where my staff is, or whether my chest is here somewhere. As far as I know Fox is ignorant of my existence; he may come to learn of it bye and bye when I get round to him. From what the elves tell me, he has been cheating on one and all. You said that Fox had been treating his guests like royalty, and so he had – with their own money. It was their money Fox used to rent this place and pay the stoats while they were here. It is their money he's spending doing up that old house of his. Money that should have been spent for the good of the community!

"There are many small elven companies in the world, each of which go their own way. Well, one rich clan decided some time ago to make charitable donations, and they used Fox's father as their agent. They gave him some of their accumulated treasure, silver and jewels mainly, which he converted into cash and spent locally: a school and almshouses in the village; a small infirmary in the town; low-rent cottages for animals and so on. They came to trust him and made the mistake of trusting his son. They finally learnt their error when they discovered what he was telling the stoats who worked here. The elves gave valuable little gifts as compensation to those stoats whose services were not needed; Fox then told the stoats that these gifts were merely trinkets, worthless gewgaws. Small wonder that there was bad blood between stoat and elf! Badger has agreed to talk to the stoats and see what can be done to sort things out."

"Indeed I have," said Badger, who had been listening for some time, un-noticed in the doorway. "Breakfast first though. Leave some of that bacon, if you don't mind, Ratty. I'll need a good breakfast before the hike to the Wild Wood."

"We can give you a ride most of the way, Badger. One of Otter's rowing boats is still tied up by the boathouse," said the Water Rat. "Cola and I can take you as least as far as Otter's."

The four animals sat down to a solid English breakfast, too hungry for further conversation. When Cola had finished her second cup of Darjeeling she asked Radagast where their hosts were, meaning the elves.

"They have asked to be excused," he said, "They have a lot to do in the little time left before they go."

"And you, Radagast," she asked, "what will you do? Are you staying with them now?"

"Here seems as good as anywhere. Otter knows I'm here, but we have become acquainted and he will not be coming back to arrest me. His constable did not notice me – rabbits are easily tricked. My chest may be here, and I will not leave while there is a chance of finding it. The elves have offered to search, and I will continue after they have gone."

"Where are they going," asked Cola, "back home?"

"Do you want the short answer or the long one? In short, they are going on: out of this world to Elvenhome. Most have already gone. That was no ordinary storm yesterday; it was a sending of the Valar. The Elder Ones, the ancient elves I told you about, who have faded in men's eyes to seem no more than phantoms, they were all taken by it. Toad Hall has been hosting more than a few elves; every elf in Western Europe has gathered here in preparation for their great and final journey. Very soon there will be no elves left here or in the wide world; they will never be seen again by living men. Or animals."

Ratty and Cola sat holding paws, absorbing this news, for to them it was no small thing to come upon something so wonderful as a gathering of elves, only to be told that it was to be lost to them very soon. Badger, who obviously knew all this already, ambled over to the sideboard and refilled his plate: "I can manage with little sleep, but only on a full stomach."

Soon they were in the rowing boat down by the boathouse, Cola and Ratty seated close together with an oar each, and Badger filling the other seat. Radagast came down to see them off, and he thanked all three for their hospitality. "We shall meet again in a day or two I expect."

He handed a heavy little pull-cord bag to Badger, "For the stoats, you know what to say to them."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Busy Monday

It was a busy day for many, though it was a little while before all this busyness became widely known.

The morning was particularly busy and frustrating for Otter. After walking with the rabbit constable to the Wild Wood, he went into town and to the police station. Despite him being a magistrate and well known there, all they would tell him about the arrest warrant was that they were "expecting developments." He went to see the newspaper editor, who could only tell him that the hundred pound award had been donated by a gentleman staying at the Grand Hotel. He went to the Grand Hotel, only to be told that the gentleman had taken an early train and was not expected back before late.

By good fortune, while taking lunch at an inn, he met a fellow magistrate who gave him a ride back in his motorcar. His day's work not done though, Otter, taking Portly with him for company, then made the trek into the Wild Wood to see what progress Badger had made with the stoats.

Badger had paused at the Otter's long enough to assure Mother Otter that her husband and son had not been up to mischief the night past, and that Otter was in no danger. Then, leaving the two Water Rats there, he had gone home "to check that all is well" – by which he meant that he was going to put his feet up for an hour or two.

All the to-ing and fro-ing - though he had been enjoying himself hugely - had had its effect on his elderly frame, so that when he left home again he needed his walking stick. Fortunately it was not far to the stoats. Once there he spent a long and increasingly jovial time in their company. Two senior stoats accompanied him back home, and he was just saying goodbye to them on his doorstep when Otter and Portly arrived. Warm greetings all round were followed by cheery good-byes, and the two stoats marched away. Badger beckoned the two otters indoors.

Otter was amazed: "Badger, what's been going on, what did you say to them? I have never known any stoat to behave like that. Since I became magistrate they've been down right stand-offish."

Badger grinned. "They are still angry with Fox, but they've agreed to leave him to the two of us. I now know their big secret, but I've sworn to tell no one, not even you, until they've done the courtesies. You know how it is in the Wild Wood: once they've spoken to Ma Ferret and the Chief Weasel and his nephews - which they are to do this very day – then the news can go out."

"It must be something big for them to observe those old customs," said Otter. "Knowing the stoats as I do, their happiness must be down to money; you've given them a lot, haven't you?"

"Yes, all that elves gave me to pass on, and with the promise of a great deal more."

"Then are they dropping this absurd hunt for Radagast? Or have they realized already that he must be in Toad Hall?"

"Yes and no. They are too busy celebrating their change in fortune right now, and they are 'withdrawing their sentries'. But it will take more than all my threats and promises to keep them away from a hundred pound prize for long. And of course the ferrets and weasels, and the rabbits come to that, are still up for the award. The sooner we find who is behind that reward offer the better."

Otter related the little he had found out in town that morning. The two friends agreed that the 'gentleman' in the Grand Hotel should be confronted as soon as possible. They did not admit it in front of Portly, but they were glad of any excuse to delay a confrontation with Fox. However, Badger declined to go into town the next day, pleading with some justification his poorly foot and general fatigue. "I'm getting old, and that's that."

It was finally decided that Otter and Portly, together with the Water Rat if they could persuade him, should descend on the Grand Hotel as soon as they could manage it the following morning, and not leave until they had interviewed the unknown 'gentleman.' As all were more than a little tired, the two otters paused only for 'a glass of something warming' before leaving for home, resolved to get an early night.

It had been a dull day, dank and chilly, for autumn was now setting in, and it was getting dark early. "Poor Badger," said Otter as they trudged through fallen leaves dislodged by the recent storm, "His life has been turned upside down ever since that wizard turned up out of the blue."

It had been a busy day too for the stoats and ferrets. Especially so for the stoats, because when you are not as organised and efficient as you would like others to believe, maintaining unruly stoats and disgruntled rabbits as spies, watchmen and sentries over a wide area requires a great deal of dashing about. There was much confusion, duplication of effort, and pointless activity. After the soaking many had received in the storm, a number of the rabbits refused further cooperation point blank, which only added to the stoats' difficulties.

Their watchers saw Otter and his special constable arrive early in the Wild Wood and Otter depart again in the direction of town. Their riverbank lookouts observed Portly arrive home alone in his rowing boat. Their spies, advancing up river, spotted Badger being rowed down stream by the Water Rats. A little later, their observers noted the arrival home of the two Water Rats. However, no stoat agent had gone so far afield as Toad Hall before the general recall went out following Badger's visit to their headquarters.

The ferrets too were busy in their own, more relaxed and better co-ordinated, way. Their amusement at the frenzied chaos of the stoats turned to puzzlement at the volte-face in the stoats' behaviour. The ferrets had the village under observation, which the stoats had neglected to do, so only they witnessed a motorised van draw up outside The Earth and take away Fox and his family together with a load of luggage. Only later, when Fox's duplicity became common gossip, was it realised that he had 'done a bunk.'

It was the ferrets too, who had noticed a gang of strangers arrive at the edge of the Wild Wood furthest from the River and uncomfortably close to the village. They kept a close and secret eye on them and passed the word on to the weasels. The elves at Toad Hall alone had seen a second gang of the same strangers in a spinney close to the road to town, and only the elves knew them to be goblins, or in their language, 'orcs'.

Later, two of the most senior stoat captains, each accompanied by his wife, left the celebrations at their headquarters, one pair to see Ma Ferret and the other to see the Chief Weasel and his three nephews. Their news changed the Wild Wood for ever.


End file.
